


I f***ing hate snakes.

by maxthetransguy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gangs, M/M, Virgil is five, he is baby, how to tag, missy is Virgil’s stuffed spider, patton and Roman are married, remus has son who is Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: Remus aka the Duke must face challenges, such as but not limited to: his five year old, finding a new babysitter, heartbreak, and murderous thugs who work for the rival gang leader, the mysterious Snake.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Patton Sanders - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	I f***ing hate snakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to split into Chapters. Enjoy!!!  
> TRIGGER WARNING: violence, swearing, innuendos/hints at sex (no explicit smut though don’t worry), a very cute Virgil as a five year old, and chloroform/drugs that cause unconsciousness.

I plop down on the couch when I get home, exhausted. The babysitter, Luisa comes downstairs with my five year old, Virgil to greet me.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Virgil exclaims, crawling into my lap.

“Aw! How’s my favorite little demon?” I ask.

“He tried to set my hair on fire, Mr. Sanders. You need to get that brat under control!” Luisa snaps.

Virgil slumps and sniffles. I remove him off my lap, and he starts to cry. I walk over to Luisa and pull out my wallet. I hand her what I owe her.

“Now get out. I don’t want you back here. My son is the sweetest little monster, and if he does something you probably deserve it. Now scram,” I say quietly, darkly.

She looks shocked, then furious and storms out. I turn back to Virgil who is still crying.

“Did I do bad, Daddy?” Virgil whimpers.

I pick him up and spin him around. “Of course not, baby. But why did you try to light her hair on fire?”

He pouts. “She took away Missy because I was gonna visit you.”

I frown. “Honey, you know you can’t visit me. You have to stay inside. It isn’t safe.”

“I’m sowwy,” Virgil mutters.

“Don’t apologize sweetums. She’s also not allowed to take Missy from you. Where did she put Missy?”

“In the top one,” Virgil tells me, pointing to the cabinets in the kitchen.

I smile and carry him into the adjoining room and set him on the counter. I open the cabinet and pull out his big stuffed spider.

He squeals and hugs her to his chest. “Thanks, Daddy!”

“Let’s make you some dinner,” I suggest.

“Yay! I’m hungwy,” Virgil says happily.

I smile at the kid, and I start making him some spaghetti.

I finish the pasta and set the table. That’s when I get a phone call from my brother.

“Hello, Roman,” I greet.

“Remus! Are you free tomorrow?” Roman asks.

“Depends when,” I say.

“Around seven? Patton and I want to introduce you to someone!” Roman says excitedly.

I immediately understand. “You two adopted, didn’t you?”

“How did you know?!”

“Your hubby has wanted a kid for years.”

Roman chuckles. “You’re right. He’s two years older than Virgil, but I think they’ll get along.”

Roman continues to blabber about their son, but I’m too focused on a strange sound coming from the porch. Someone’s trying to break into the house.

“Roman, I have to go. I’ll come over tomorrow.”

“Okay? At seven.”

“Yep. Bye.” I put down my phone and turn to Virgil. “Vee-Vee, go upstairs. Paint something okay? I’ll be up in a bit, Okay?”

He nods, confused, and scampers upstairs. Once he’s out of the room, I grab a big kitchen knife. I grip it tightly and head to the front door just as three men step through.

“The Duke. You really thought you could get away?” One says.

I smirk sadistically. “Do you think you can?”

I lunge and the man closest gets a wide red smile across his throat. He goes down, dead.

The second grabs my wrist and twists. My knife falls, but I elbow the man then turn and knee him in the nuts. The third guy pulls out a gun and starts to aim. I jab him in the jugular and while he tries to gain his breath, I rip the gun from him and shoot him in the head.

The second one regains his balance and dignity, but I easily knock him out and tie him to a chair. He wakes up shortly after.

“How’d you find me here?” I demand.

“Like I’ll tell you shit,” he growls.

I twirl my knife around. “You might want to rethink that answer.”

“You’re gonna die, Duke,” he snarls. “The Snake is gonna kill you.”

“So Snakey sent you, eh?”

The man glares, but says nothing. I smile. Then I stab my knife into his hand. He screams in pain. I start to twist the blade.

“STOP I’LL TALK!” the man wails.

I pause. “How’d you find us?”

“Th-the Snake. H-He planted something on you today!”

“What did he plant?” I demand.

“It’s a tracker. It also records audio,” he whimpers.

I am frozen, going through my head to see if my name or Virgil’s was mentioned. Roman said names over the phone but I doubt he would hear that. But Luisa called me Mr. Sanders. It’s a common last name, but I should run. Then Virgil walks into the room.

“Daddy!”

“A kid?!” The man shouts.

“Daddy’s working, pequeño demonio,” I say. “Go back upstairs.”

He doesn’t listen, instead handing me the paper in his hand. It’s a bad drawing, but clearly of us, me drawn in green and him in purple.

“I love it, darling. Put it on the kitchen table and I’ll hang it on the fridge when I’m done. Then wait for me in your room.”

“On the fwidge? Thankie Daddy!” Virgil squeals.

I turn back to the man. Despite the position he’s in, he has pity in his eyes.

“The Snake is going to kill him,” he mutters.

“I won’t let that happen,” I growl.

“Coat pocket,” he whispers.

I reach into my coat and find the tracker. I drop it and stomp it to pieces.

I look at the man cautiously. “I still have to kill you.”

He shrugs, even though he’s in pain. “I’m dying either way. Protect the boy.”

I nod. “I’ll make it quick now.”

I yank the knife out of his hand and make his death brief. After helping me, I won’t let him suffer anymore. Now I have to clean three bodies up. I work on that immediately. Then I hang Virgil’s drawing on the fridge, smiling softly and sadly.

I call Roman as I walk to Virgil’s room.

“Remus is everything okay? You sounded weird before,” Roman says.

“I need you to come over.”

“What happened?”

“A damn snake infestation,” I say cautiously.

“Patton, Get Thomas and the keys! We’re going to Remus’s!” Roman cries. “We’re on our way, Ree.”

“See ya.”

I hang up and meet Virgil.

“Daddy!” Virgil says happily.

“Hey pequeño demonio. Thank you for the pretty drawing!”

“Did ya wike it?” Virgil asks.

“I love it baby,” I reply. “And Uncle Ro and Pat are gonna see it when they come over.”

“Uncwes awe coming ovew?” Virgil asks excitedly.

“Yep! And they have a son now too!”

“A baby?” Virgil asks.

“No. He’s seven.”

Virgil pouts. “He’s oldew than me.”

I laugh. Then the doorbell rings.

“That’s your uncles! Let’s go say hi!”

We head downstairs and I open the door. Patton immediately ushers Virgil into the next room, a small boy following with them. Roman turns to me when they’re gone.

“You are an idiot, Ree. I told you! I told you to leave the Gang business behind. I told you it isn’t safe for you or Vee. But you followed Dad blindly and ended up messing with a snake. Dad is dead because of this life and you’re going to get yourself killed as well. And you’re putting your kid in danger!”

“The Snake knows about Virgil now,” I say quietly.

Roman pales. “Remus…”

“I’ve failed in keeping him hidden. I’m so stupid!”

“What happened?”

I sigh and explain the events of the night.

“Remus, you need to run.”

“I know. God, Ro. I’m scared. I’ve spent his whole life protecting him. Five years of risking my life for his safety gone,” I mutter.

“You two can come live with us until you find a place,” Roman offers.

“Thanks.” Then I remember. “Fuck. Do you know any babysitters? Luisa pissed me off and I fired her.”

Roman pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

“Make everything harder, don’t you, Remus. I know this guy, Declan. I’ll call him,” he says.

“Thanks. Let’s go join Pat and the kids,” I reply tiredly.

“You two are coming home with us tonight. We will get your stuff tomorrow.”

We move in with my brother and his family. Virgil loves it. He adores Thomas, his new cousin. I adore Thomas too. He’s a sweetheart. But, I have a sinking feeling I’m putting them all in danger. I’ve been off the streets for a while, letting myself regain a sense of normalcy with Virgil. The new babysitter, Declan, is great with Virgil and Thomas. And he’s hella hot as well.

“I want him to fuck me!” I snap one day to Roman.

Roman snickers. “Of course you do.”

“Dude have you seen him?? He’s sexy as all fuck!” I cry.

“Am I interrupting something?” A familiar voice asks cautiously.

I shriek and twist to see Declan standing there with a small smile.

“DEE!” Virgil screams excitedly, running to him.

I smile as Declan lifts Virgil up easily. Then he smirks at me.

“Hey, Virge. Did you know Daddy has a boyfriend?” Declan teases.

Virgil squeals happily and wiggles to face me. “Weawwy? Can I meet youw boyfwiend?”

“No, pequeño demonio. I don’t have a boyfriend,” I say, glaring at Declan.

“No boyfriend but your daddy has a big crush,” Roman butts in.

“I will rip off your nipples and shove them up your nostrils,” I snarl.

“Daddy youw siwwy,” Virgil giggles.

“Yes, I’m only joking,” I say sarcastically.

“A crush?” Declan asks.

I give him a look. Roman rolls his eyes.

“Virgil, come with me. Let’s go find Thomas and Pat,” Roman says.

“Okie Uncwe Woman!” Virgil cheers.

Declan puts Virgil down and Virgil leaves hand in hand with Roman.

“Traitor,” I grumble.

“Is everything alright, Remus?” Declan asks softly.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” I blurt.

Declan is shocked. Then he smiles gently. “I’d love that.”

A few days later, we go on a date. We see an average horror movie and I laugh at all the gore while he chuckles and shakes his head. Afterwards, he walks me back to Roman’s house.

“I had fun, Remus,” he says softly.

“So did I. Can I kiss you?” I ask.

“Isn’t that normally reserved for the third date?”

“Nope you’re thinking about sex!”

Declan laughs. “In that case, I would love that.”

I smile and pull him to me in a kiss. It starts slow, but becomes a desperate thing. God he’s fantastic.

I pull away for oxygen. “Wow.”

He’s watching me intensely. “I want you,” he murmurs.

I quirk my eyebrow and smirk. “What about the third date?”

“Fuck third dates,” he growls.

Before I can reply, he picks me up (I definitely do not shriek in surprise) and carries me inside and up to my room. He places me on the bed and straddles me, kissing me again.

We’ve been dating for two months when I say it.

“I love you, Declan,” I whisper as we’re curled up on the couch.

Virgil, Patton, and Thomas sit on the ground watching Steven Universe, ignoring us. That changes as Declan stands abruptly. I sit up nervously. Declan is staring at me with wide eyed horror.

“Remus, I-”

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m sorry,” I say softly.

“I have to go.”

“Declan, please stay,” I beg.

Declan hesitates for a moment, then turns and leaves. I’m frozen in shock and pain.

“Whewe’s Dee goin’?” Virgil asks me.

Patton jumps in. “Virgil, let’s give Daddy some space, okay?”

Virgil nods, confused. I nod to Patton and stiffly make my way into my room where I collapse onto my bed and let myself cry. I thought things were going well. I guess I was wrong.

I spend eleven days sitting in bed sulking, all my calls going to voice, all my texts left on read. I am miserable and just want to stay here forever. But Roman has other ideas.

“Come on, Gloomy Gus! We’re going on a walk!” he calls.

“No thanks.”

“It’s mandatory, so you have to come!” Roman insists.

“I can’t, Roman. I’ve had my heart broken!” I snap.

Roman sighs and sits on the bed. “I know, Remus. And I can’t imagine how you feel right now. But you are still a father. And Virgil needs you. So we are all going on a walk together. Be there for your son.”

I know Roman’s right. I need to be a father right now, not a scorned lover.

“Fine.”

I get dressed and leave my room for the first time in days.

“Daddy!” Virgil cries happily. “Whewe wewe you? Missy and I wooked fow you!”

I pick Virgil up and give him a spin.

“I was doing some super secret spy work. But I’m back now, okay?” I tease.

He smiles and nods. “Uncwe Woman says we’we going to the pawk. Awe you coming?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” I reply.

The picnic is fun, and I’ve honestly missed being with my family.

“I wanna go see the ducks!” Virgil cries.

I smile softly. “Let’s go, then.”

The five of us start walking to the pond. Virgil doesn’t want to get his feet muddy, so I carry him. Someone bumps into me.

“Apologies,” I say.

“It’s fine, Duke,” he chuckles as he passes.

Roman, Patton, and I freeze. Then I move into action.

“Vee-Vee, I have to go on another secret spy mission. Be good for your uncles,” I tell Virgil. Then I hand him over to Roman. “Bring them to the safe house. Protect them. I’ll meet up when I can.”

Roman nods and he’s quickly moving away with the others. In seconds, I’m surrounded. And the Snake himself is there, wearing his stupid mask and dumb cape with his idiotic bowler cap.

“Hey, Snakey. What’s up?” I sneer.

“You’re coming with us,” Snake says with his ridiculous voice box.

“As if.”

“Daddy!” Virgil cries, running over to me.

Fear shoots through my veins. “Why aren’t you with your uncles?!” I snap.

“Missed you,” Virgil says.

“Ah, a new player has entered the game, I see,” the Snake mocks.

I push Virgil behind me. “Do not touch him,” I snarl.

“Don’t put up a fight and we won’t harm him,” the Snake says.

“Let him go and we have a deal,” I demand.

“No. The deal is come quietly, or we kill the kid,” the Snake says.

I hesitate. “Fine. But he stays with me.”

The Snake is silent for a moment. Then he turns and starts to walk away. “Put him out,” he calls as he leaves.

Someone heads towards me with a damp rag. I turn to Virgil.

“Be brave, sweetheart. You’ll be safe. I’ll protect you, okay?” I tell him. I know I’m probably lying.

Then the rag is over my face and I black out.

I wake up in a cell. Three thugs stand over me, but Virgil is nowhere to be found.

“Where is he?” I demand.

The thugs don’t say anything, instead they leer at me, then attack. I struggle, but they’re strong, and my hands are tied. Literally tied. Pain, pain, and more pain.

“Stop,” a dark voice says, causing the men to immediately back off. It’s the Snake. “Did I not command that he was to be unharmed?”

“But Boss, w-”

“No. He is not to be touched. Now leave us,” the Snake snaps.

The three men leave so it’s just me and Snakey. I struggle to sit up from where I’ve fallen on the floor. I spit out a glob of blood and glare at the man in front of me.

“Where is my son?” I ask angrily.

“He is fine. For now.”

“What do you mean, for now?” I snarl, growing scared.

“If you obey us, and make our lives easier, we will have no reason to hurt him. But if you disobey, we’ll send him to you in pieces. A finger, maybe an ear. Toes. We’ll keep him alive and force him to suffer unless you do as you’re told.”   
“He’s just a kid,” I plead.

“He’s just a way to hurt you,” Snake replies.

There’s a small noise behind me and the Snake immediately relaxes.

“What is-”

“Listen, Remus. I don’t have much time. The camera could come back online at any moment. I am going to get you and Virgil out of here. It might take some time. I will keep Virgil safe, but if you cause problems, there’s a chance the men will expect me to hurt him. Please play along for your son.”

“What?  _ You _ are going to help  _ me _ ?!” I exclaim.

“Quiet down. Yes. I never hated you, and I would never hurt your son.”   
“If you never hated me, why do you constantly send people to hurt me.”

“I am not in charge. The person who oversees me is ruthless. I didn’t have a choice. But now, I can’t stand by. Not when Virgil is involved,” the Snake tells me.

“That would put you in danger,” I say.

“I know. I’ll risk it.”

“I don’t understand why you would risk your life for us.”

“You will in time. I need to go before the camera comes back on,” Snake says, turning to leave.

“Wait! Can I… can I see him?” I beg.

He hesitates. “I’ll figure something out.”

Then he’s gone.

It’s two days of sitting around doing nothing when the Snake returns. He grabs my arm and yanks me to my feet.

“Come on,” he sneers.

“Where are we going?” I demand.

“We’ve decided to let you see the boy before we cause any permanent damage,” the Snake says, squeezing my arm softly.

I breathe a sigh of relief and let the Snake pull me along. We reach a blank door and he opens it to reveal a bedroom. Virgil is playing on the floor with Missy. He glances up.

“Mistew Snek!” he cries. “You bwought Daddy!”

He runs over and hugs me. I return the embrace, trying to hold back my tears. He’s okay.

The door closes and the Snake leans against it, seemingly exhausted.

“This is my room. The door can be locked from the inside and only I have a key. There are no cameras or bugs, so you can speak freely. You have twenty-four hours here before I break you out, so I recommend getting some rest,” he tells me.   
“Are you staying in here too?” I ask.

“I will be in and out. I will leave you alone, though.”

“You don’t have to. I think I misjudged you, Snakey,” I say. “You do have a heart, afterall.”

He laughs bitterly. “You think that now.”

What does that mean?

“Daddy! Come dwaw with me and Missy!” Virgil says, plopping down on the floor.

I sit next to him and watch him draw for a bit, before my eyelids grow heavy. Virgil notices and curls up in my lap.

“Love you, demonio.

“Love you too, Daddy.”

Sleep soon takes me.

I wake a bit when I feel Virgil move. He lets out a soft noise of complaint.

“Don’t complain, Virgil. Daddy will be more comfortable on the bed, right?” the Snake’s voice says.

I’m still half asleep when I feel someone pick me up gently and place me on the soft bed. Virgil is then curling up to me again. I feel a hand brush the hair off my face, and soft lips press against my forehead. Then I’m floating back into sleep.

I wake up completely later on when the Snake shakes me up. It’s dark outside, no moon shining.

“It’s time to go. Grab Virgil and come with me,” he instructs. “I have a car for you waiting. Once we are out of the compound, you go.”

“What about you?”   
“We don’t have time.”

“You think you’re going to stay behind and die?” I say. “No. You’re staying with us.”

“Remus that is a horrible idea,” the Snake starts.

“I know it is, but I refuse to let you die, Declan.”

He freezes. “You… you knew?”

“I guessed. I was only half asleep when you moved me to the bed. And you kissed my forehead. That’s why you’re helping us. Why you’re protecting Virgil. I knew you had to know us. And it made sense,” I explain.

“You aren’t mad?”

“I’m fucking furious. But right now, we need to get out and you are coming with us.”

“Why would you want me with you?” Declan asks.

“I never stopped loving you. And I know you hate that. I know you don’t feel the same, but I love you and I won’t leave you here to die,” I say. “So let’s go.”

Declan is still for a moment, then starts to move to the door. I pick Virgil up and follow my ex-lover out. We are almost at the exit when a gunshot rings out and pain pierces my shoulder. Declan is immediately whipping around and shooting the man.

“We need to hurry!” Declan hisses.

“Take Virgil,” I say through gritted teeth.

Declan sees my shoulder and moves to me. “You’re hurt!”   
“I noticed! Worry about it when we’re in the clear! Now take Virgil before I accidentally drop him my shoulder is fucking burning!”

Declan obeys and we continue to run. I grip my shoulder with my good hand, trying to put pressure on the wound. It feels like my shoulder is on fire, and I’m starting to feel woozy from blood loss.

The car is in sight. Declan puts Virgil in the backseat, buckling him in. God, my son could sleep through an explosion. I get in the passenger seat and Declan rips off his mask and starts to drive.

“We’re going to a hospital,” Declan says.

“No. Get a first aid kit from a fucking gas station and wrap it up. I need to go to Roman’s,” I command.

“Remus, you were shot!”

“Do you want to explain how at the hospital? No hospitals! Roman is at a safehouse. We’re going there.”

Declan mutters something about stubbornness, but agrees. We park at a gas station and Declan goes in to buy a first aid kit, water, and snacks. I check on Virgil in the back. He’s still sleeping. I’m glad. I don’t want him to see me with bullet wound.

Declan returns, opening the passenger door and bandaging my arm. I refuse to look at him.

“There. All done. If it gets infected, don’t blame me,” Declan mutters.

“I’ll drive. I know the way to the safehouse,” I say.

“You need to rest, Remus,” Declan says.

“As if I’m telling you the address!” I snap.

“Why are you suddenly angry?”

I stare at him. “Are you kidding me? You found out who I am, wiggled your way into my family, lied to me, dated me,  _ fucked _ me, then abandoned me until you fucking KIDNAPPED ME!”

“Why are you only getting pissed now?”

“BECAUSE I WAS FOCUSED ON KEEPING MY SON ALIVE THEN AND I COULDN’T AFFORD TO GET MAD. BECAUSE THAT’S RIGHT! YOU PUT MY FIVE YEAR OLD IN DANGER!”

“Remus, I-”

“You destroyed me, Dee,” I whisper, voice broken. “I trusted you. I loved you. And you didn’t have to love me back. But you could’ve at least talked to me. And this betrayal? I would’ve done anything for you. If you had told me, I would have been scared, but we could’ve worked things out.”

“I left because I loved you,” Declan says quietly. “I left because I loved you, but I didn’t want you to love me. My job was to gain your trust and kill you. When you said that, I knew I needed to leave to spare you. I told them you could be a valuable asset. I wanted to protect you and I didn’t know how unless I separated myself from you.”

“Let me drive. We’re going to the safe house,” I say.

Declan bites his lip. “Fine but if you feel uncomfortable, or your shoulder starts to hurt we switch.”

I get in the driver’s seat and start driving us to the safe house. I glance at the back seat.

“I’m surprised Virgil’s still asleep,” I mention.

Declan coughs awkwardly. “Yeah…”

I pause. “What?” Then I realize. “Did you drug my son?”

“I had to make sure he stayed asleep while we were getting out,” Declan defends.

I slam on the breaks. “YOU FUCKING DRUGGED MY FIVE YEAR OLD SON! YOU STUPID FUCKER! HE’S A KID WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” I shriek.

“We’re alive Remus. He’s safe. I did what I had to do!” Declan snaps. Then he sighs. “I’m sorry, Remus. But he will wake up in a few hours.”

I don’t reply.

It’s early morning when we finally make it to the safe house. I park as Declan stares.

“You’re safe house is a mansion?”

“My father left it to us, but Roman and I both agreed we didn’t really need it, so we kept it as a safe house,” I explain.

“Ah. Should I get Virgil?” Declan asks.

“If you don’t mind.”

We head inside. Patton is in the kitchen. He shrieks upon seeing us.

“Oh my god! Remus what happened? Are you alright? What happened to your arm? Why is Declan here?” Patton blurts.

“We can explain later. We’re gonna put Virgil to bed and get some sleep. It’s been a long night,” I say.

“Of course. Get some sleep kiddo. I’ll let Roman know you’re here,” Patton replies.

I motion Declan to follow and head upstairs. In one room, I gently take Virgil from him and place my son on the bed, putting Missy in the bed beside him.

“Follow,” I say to Declan.

He obeys as we head to the next room. I plop on the bed as Declan stands awkwardly to the side.

“Remus, I-“

“No. Come here,” I mutter.

He heads over and sits on the bed. I grab him and make him lie down. He’s stiff, but I wrap my arms around him and curl into his warmth.

“I don’t understand,” Declan says quietly.

“We can talk later. Sleep now, baby,” I murmur, endearment slipping out without thinking.

Declan slowly relaxes into my hold. He tentatively wraps his arms around me as well. I hum in contentment as I drift off to sleep.

When I wake up, Declan’s face is buried in my chest. He’s shaking and my shirt is damp with tears. I stroke his hair and he jolts. His face is red and puffy.

“Sorry. I d-didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispers.

“You didn’t. Are you alright?” He shakes his head. “Talk to me sweetie.”

“I don’t understand why you’re letting me into your home. Into your bed,” he admits.

I try to figure out what I can say to make him feel better. “I forgive you.”

Declan jerks away and stares at me with a shocked look. “You shouldn’t. Don’t you get it? What I did?”

“I won’t say what you did is okay. It wasn’t. But I love you. I forgive you,” I say.

Declan sobs, curling into me. “Your family will hate me even if you don’t,” he cries.

“We’ll work it out, love. I promise we will figure this out,” I swear. I glance at the clock. It’s almost noon. “Let’s go get something to eat, okay?”

“Please just a little longer,” Declan begs.

I press my lips to his forehead. “Sure thing.”

Once Declan is calmer, we head to the kitchen. He grips my hand like it’s a life line. Virgil is talking to Roman while Patton makes grilled cheese.

Roman spots me and immediately stands.

“You idiot!” Roman snaps, wrapping me in a bear hug.

“Hello to you too, brother dearest,” I remark.

Then Roman looks at Declan and slaps him. I gape and Declan staggers back, despair filling his expression.

“You broke my brother’s heart! He wouldn’t leave his room for eleven days until I dragged his ass out of bed!” Roman screams.

Declan looks at me, horrified. “Remus, I had no idea.”

“Everyone just calm down and take a step back,” I growl, pushing Roman away from Declan.

“Why is he even here?” Roman snaps.

“He saved Virgil and I,” I reply.

“Don’t lie,” Declan mutters. He looks up at Roman. “I kidnapped them in the first place. I am the Snake.”

Roman looks furious and terrified at once. I step in front of Declan protectively.

“Don’t start anything, Roman,” I warn.

“He’s The Snake. And you are defending him? You were kidnapped, and judging by your state, beaten. He’s the reason. And you want to protect him?”

“He saved us. The whole reason he left me in the first place was because he was trying to find a way for me to live. He was supposed to kill me. But he left to save me. Then he got us out of there safely!”

“Safely? You’re covered in bruises and your shoulder is bleeding!” Roman retorts.

I look down to see red bleeding through the bandages.

“I need to change the dressing,” Declan mutters.

“No. I will do it. You stay away from him,” Roman snarls.

“You can’t bandage to save your life,” I scoff.

“Then Patton can! I don’t want him touching you!”

“Roman, back off.”

“Maybe I should just go, Remus,” Declan murmurs.

“Yes you should,” Roman growls.

“No. Don’t you dare even think about leaving me again,” I snap at Declan.

“Roman, He should stay here,” Patton whispers.

Roman looks thoughtful. “True. He’d probably go back and tell his friends where we are.”

“No, Ro,” Patton says softly. “We aren’t keeping him prisoner. But Remus needs him. And he brought them back to us safely. Declan loves Remus.”

“I would never hurt him or Virgil,” Declan mumbles.

“You already did,” Roman yells.

“What did Dee-Dee do wwong?” Virgil asks softly.

I had forgotten he was in here. I pick Virgil up, wincing, slightly, then hand him to Declan, despite Roman’s complaints.

“Dee-Dee made a mistake. But he said sorry. And Uncle Roman isn’t giving him a second chance,” I say.

“Don’t wowwy, Dee-Dee. I fowgive you even if Uncwe Woman doesn’t,” Virgil says, resting his head on Declan’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Virgil.”

Virgil looks at Roman. “When we wewe in the scawy pwace, Dee-Dee wet me pway in his woom. He gave me Missy. Then he bwought me Daddy.”

“He protected Virgil. When they were attacking me, he stopped them. He helped us escape. He killed the guy that shot me. He took care of us,” I add.

Roman sighs. “Fine. But one wrong move, Snake. And I’ll be there to kill you.”

Then he stalks out. Patton frowns and starts to follow him.

“Give him time,” Patton says. Then he squeezes Declan’s shoulder. “Thank you for bringing them back to us.”

“Patton?” I call.

“Yeah, Remus?”

“Can you take Virgil? We need to talk,” I say.

“Of course!” Patton says, taking Virgil from Declan and exiting the kitchen.

“Let’s eat then go back upstairs,” I suggest quietly.

Patton left some grilled cheese on the counter for us so I grab two plates and hand him one. We eat in silence, heading back to my room when we finish.

As soon as we step inside, I push Declan against the wall, lips connecting with his. He gasps, but his arms wrap around my neck and he kisses back.

We’re panting when we pull apart.

“What was that for?” Declan breathes.

“To show you that I still love you even though Roman is an ass,” I reply. “Also I’m super horny right now and want you to fuck me stupid.”

Declan smirks at me. As he touches me, I know things are far from perfect. But I also know we can be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos but comments make me feel alive so pls.  
> Also I’m toying with the idea of writing a sequel with a teenage Virgil learning about his fathers past through a stranger...


End file.
